Song Dong-hwan
South Korean | birth_date = | birth_place = Seoul, KOR | career_start = 2003 }} Song Dong-Hwan (b. February 4th 1980 in Seoul, South Korea) is a professional forward who plays in the Asia League for the Anyang Halla. Song's stellar career began in 1998. While in the ranks of the renowned Korea University, Song took part in the 1998 Asia-Oceania U18 Championship and scored about one third of the South Korean team in a severe 92-0 routing of the Thai National Team. This game, one of the most lopsided official game held in the context of an official International Ice Hockey Federation tournament, saw Song score 31 goals and 4 assists. Later, in the Korean Championship, Song was named league MVP for the 1999-00 season. He led Korea U. to a championship title in 2001. In 2002-03, Song reached the senior ranks when he joined the Dongwon Dreams of the Korean Ice Hockey League. His association with the Dreams lasted a single season, as the team, along with the whole league, folded in 2003. He nevertheless opened quite a few eyes during that season, scoring 11 goals and adding 10 assists for 21 points in 14 games. This performance earned him the distinction of being named Rookie of the Year, while being nominated one of the league's Best6 players. With Dongwon and the KIHL's folding, Song needed a new place to play. Halla Winia, the lone team of the defunct league to have avoided folding, had joined the newly established Asia League Ice Hockey and absorbed Dongwon's players. This meant Song joined the Anyang team. Song adapted quickly to the level of his new league and continued being a dominating player. The Korean Rocket as he is nicknamed scored 17 points in 16 games and earned an invitation to the 1st Asia League All-Star Game. He scored no less than four goals during the match, a performance that earned him the Game MVP award and turned many heads. His career kept ascending and in 2005-06, he achieved a feat no other Korean had done before: he won the Asia League's scoring title with 62 points in 38 games; 31 of those points were goals, three better than second-placed Masashi Sato. However, after reaching such a high, Song was forced to put his career on a two-years hiatus, as he and teammate Jang Jong-Moon had to attend their mandatory two years service in the Korean Army. Song returned in 2008-09 with a 45 points effort, tied for fourth overall in the league in points with Kunihiko Sakurai of the Oji Eagles and fourth overall in goals scored with 19, ten less than his teammate Brock Radunske who finished first. That year, Song joined the South Korean National Team in Sofia, Bulgaria, for the 2009 DII World Championship. Song scored seven times in five games and added four assists to help his country secure a perfect record of 5 wins in as many games and earn a promotion to the Division 1 level for the 2010 World Championship. His performance was good enough for third among the South Korean team and fifth in scoring in the whole tournament, six points shy of tournament leader Aleksei Yotov from Bulgaria. Career statistics Honours * Korean Championship MVP: 1999 Song, Dong-Hwan Song, Dong-Hwan Song, Dong-Hwan Category:Korea University player Category:Dongwon Dreams player Category:Member of the South Korean National Team